wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darlynpaguio/Rocket-Hood villains
Furbies Furbies are a life-sized pet toy. They are small cute beings and their obsession with any girls, especially Abby (the daughter of David Jones and Naomy King and the sister of Samuel Jones and Scott Jones), but when they saw any men get closer to any girls, they evolve into monstrous creatures and attacking every men including Ryan Jones who once as Tattletail. The Fubies are parodies of the Mogwais and Gremlins from the 1984 movie "Gremlins" and its 1990 sequel. Just as the Furbies change into monsters, once the Mogwais eat after midnight they turn into Gremlins. King Kong King Kong is the main antagonist and is a parody of King Kong and possibly Donkey Kong. He is a giant albino gorilla who abducts Abby Jones to be his mate. When Abyy and her brothers, Scott and Sam decides to take the whole place to a new circus in town that was started by two smack dealers who were able to knock out a huge white ape and put him up for show. So far the gig is pretty legit, showing off a magic act, a three tittied lady, and finally the coup degras Mr. King Kong himself. But big ape breaks out of his steel chains so that he can be united with his true love which in this case happens to be Abby, The huge ape grabs Abby and climbs up a building to the tippy top fighting off airplanes, however Scott cannot kill since he’s animal lover and Ryan decides to jump out of one of the planes and puts a beating down on King Kong. However, the ape doesn’t fall to its death, instead it scampers off with Abby in tow screaming her lungs out. Scott and gangs decide to go to Honky Kong’s home jungle with Katie Bell. Back at Honky’s cave, Honey Bee starts to warm up to the ape as first he prepares dinner, draws naked pics of her, and then does what Black Dynamite never could do…listens. That said, turns out Honky wanted a ‘little’ action but he ends up grossing Bee who flips out about the large ape’s small dick and as such Honky Kong goes nuts! Turns out the local Indian tribe are not so unlike us, they love basketball, Sammy Davis, and kidnapping black people and turning them white! Ok, maybe that last part no one really does. The tribe grabs Black Dynamite and puts them in their machine but out of nowhere comes Honey Bee and Honky Kong rampaging all the meanwhile setting Black free to take down Honky Kong once and for all. Oh yea, don’t worry the Whorephanage is just fine…thanks to Creamed Corn’s ‘little helper’. Boy, oh boy the networked picked a fine week to put up this episode because this is easily the best episode of Black Dynamite all season thus far. In only 30 minutes, the producers were able to blow through the entire plot of King Kong that took Academy Award winner Peter Jackson THREE HOURS to do! And while you’re at it throw in a plot involving Creamed Corn and the child services lady gettin’ it on like Donkey Kong! The fight scenes with Black Dynamite and Honky Kong were scene stealers, and the animation crew deserves a standing ovation for pulling that shit off proving that Titmouse is easily at the top of its game right now in terms of American animation. Throw in the ulterior motives coming in from the local Indian tribe that had me laughing like crazy during the Harlem Globetrotters deal, and you have yourself an INSTANT classic. Category:Blog posts